Kelopak Sakura
by QiQiAirin
Summary: Kelopak sakura yang mengambang di udara ketika ranting baru memekarkannya. Luhan-lah sakura itu. Bahagia yang baru menghampiri ketika Sehun datang, runtuh seketika. Seorang gadis muncul. Ditambah perasaan yang sudah lama bersemi namun baru disadari oleh Luhan. Sakura itu terjebak dalam cinta yang mustahil. Sehun. Luhan. HunHan. EXO GS


**KELOPAK SAKURA  
**

 **by**

 **Qiqi Airin**

 **.**

 **Hun x Han**

 **GS**

 **Angst**

 **.**

 ** _Summary:_**

 _Kelopak sakura yang mengambang di udara ketika ranting baru memekarkannya. Luhan-lah sakura itu. Bahagia yang baru menghampiri ketika Sehun datang, runtuh seketika. Seorang gadis muncul. Ditambah perasaan yang sudah lama bersemi namun baru disadari oleh Luhan. Sakura itu terjebak dalam cinta yang mustahil._

.

Happy Reading

.

Luhan mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah setelah keluar dari stasiun. Kabar gembira ia dapat dari sederet kalimat yang masuk ke pesannya. _Aku sudah di rumah._ Singkat, namun membuat gadis berwajah manis itu tak mampu menggambarkan rasa gembiranya. Ia tak berhenti tersenyum selama berjalan menuju rumah, membuat pejalan lain menatapnya heran. Ah biarlah, Luhan tak peduli orang lain menganggapnya gila. Yang penting sekarang ia sangat bahagia.

"Aku pulang!" seru Luhan bersemangat sambil melepas sepatunya asal-asalan. Cepat ia menyambar sandal rumputnya dan berlari menuju ruang tamu. Wajahnya semakin berbunga ketika mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam duduk di atas sofa, dengan tangan memegang remote televisi. Matanya yang sedang menatap layar besar langsung berpaling ke pintu. Ia tersenyum melihat Luhan berdiri di situ.

"Selamat datang, Luhan-ah!" lelaki itu, Sehun, meletakkan remote yang dipegangnya dan berdiri, bermaksud menghampiri Luhan untuk menyambutnya. Namun sebelum sempat ia melangkah maju, Luhan mendahuluinya dengan menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Oppaaa! Aku merindukanmu!" teriak Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun terkekeh menerima perlakuan adik perempuannya. Ia pun begitu, sangat merindukan Luhan. Dua tahun mereka tak bertemu, hanya saling memberi kabar lewat email. Perceraian kedua orang tua mereka membuat mereka harus hidup terpisah. Sehun ikut ayahnya, dan Luhan ikut ibunya. Keadaan itu membuat mereka harus tinggal di kota yang berbeda dan jauh.

"Aku juga," Sehun melepas pelukan Luhan. Ia meraih pipi Luhan, membuat wajah kegadisan adiknya terlihat jelas. "Kau sudah SMA ya sekarang?" tanya Sehun sambil memperhatikan seragam yang dipakai adiknya.

"Tentu saja, sebentar lagi aku kelas tiga," jawab Luhan dengan bangga.

"Wah wah, sudah lama sekali rumah ini tak ada keramaian," Eunjae, ibu mereka, ikut menghampiri mereka sambil membawa teh dari konter dapur, lalu meletakkanya di meja. Ia tersenyum haru melihat tingkah kedua anaknya. Kerinduan tampak memenuhi wajahnya.

"Eomma, setahuku dulu Luhan tak secantik ini," Sehun mendekap bahu Luhan, membuat gadis itu sedikit megap-megap. "Apa Eomma membawanya ke dokter bedah plastik?" tanya Sehun dengan nada mengejek, dan tentu saja bercanda.

Luhan langsung menarik lengan Sehun dan mencubitnya sekuat tenaga. "Enak saja! Wajahku ini alami!" omelnya. Sehun menjerit kesakitan. Ia segera menangkup kedua tangannya di depan Luhan dengan wajah memelas, agar Luhan melepas cubitannya. Sehun menggosok-gosok bekas cubitan Luhan yang masih terasa panas. Sementara Luhan berbalik membelakanginya, pura-pura ngambek. Eunjae tak berhenti tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anak-anaknya yang seperti anak kecil.

"Kau sendiri pasti pakai obat peninggi badan," Luhan membalas. "Dulu kau lebih pendek dariku," sambungnya lagi tak mau kalah. Posisinya masih membelakangi Sehun.

"Bukan aku yang bertambah tinggi, tapi tubuhmu yang semakin pendek," Sehun menepuk pelan kepala Luhan, membalas ejekannya. Luhan spontan membalikkan badannya dan bersiap memukul sebelum suara Eunje menghentikannya.

"Sudah-sudah. Kau ganti baju dulu. Setelah itu bantu Eomma menyiapkan makan malam," tegur Eunjae. Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya saat mendengar Luhan mendengus kesal. Kali ini ia selamat dari jurus maut Luhan berkat pembelaan Eunjae.

"Akan kubalas kau nanti," gerutu Luhan sambil berjalan keluar menuju kamarnya. Sehun terkekeh. Adiknya itu memang tak pernah mau kalah. Walau pada akhirnya Sehun mengalah, Luhan tetap ingin menang dengan caranya sendiri. Sehun kembali duduk di sofa setelah punggung Luhan menghilang di balik pintu. Wajahnya masih tersenyum lebar. Sudah lama ia tak bercanda dengan Luhan, adik semata wayangnya. Walau sering bertengkar, ia sangat menyayangi adiknya. Baginya, memiliki seorang adik itu berarti memiliki seseorang yang harus ia lindungi. Sayangnya perceraian kedua orang tua mereka mengharuskan mereka hidup terpisah. Dan selama masa kuliah, jatah Sehun untuk mengunjungi Luhan menjadi berkurang. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan juga harus bekerja part time.

 ***HunHan***

Dengan langkah sebal Luhan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Mulutnya masih berkomat-kamit, melayangkan sumpah serapahan untuk membalas perbuatan usil kakaknya. Namun dibalik itu semua Luhan merasa senang. Candaan pembuka yang cukup mengobati rasa rindunya selama dua tahun. Ya, dua tahun waktu yang cukup lama. Biasanya setiap libur musiman Sehun selalu pulang. Luhan marah, sangat marah. Dan sebenarnya hal pertama yang ia ingin lakukan setelah bertemu Sehun adalah memukul dan menonjok wajah kakaknya itu, sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya akan kerinduannya selama dua tahun ini. Namun rasa bahagia akan kepulangan Sehun berhasil meredam amarahnya. Yang ia lakukan tadi malah sebaliknya, Luhan justru memeluk erat kakaknya itu.

Langkah Luhan mendadak terhenti saat sampai di tengah tangga. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka yang berasal dari kamar mandi di bawah tangga tempatnya berpijak. Seingatnya Eomma dan Sehun masih berada di ruang tamu. Lalu siapa yang keluar dari kamar mandi? Merasa penasaran dan tak ingin beranggapan ada hantu di rumahnya, Luhan kembali menuruni tangga dan melihat siapa yang baru dari kamar mandi. Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang tersenyum begitu mendapati Luhan berdiri di pangkal tangga.

"Annyonghaseo! Kau pasti Luhan, kan?" sapa wanita itu. Ramah. Cantik sekali. Bak bidadari. Luhan sempat berpikir mengapa seorang bidadari datang dari langit dan menumpang di toilet rumahnya, sebelum Sehun tiba-tiba hadir tanpa disadarinya.

"Luhan-ah, ini Jessica," ucap Sehun yang berdiri di samping Luhan. "Dia kekasihku," sambungnya. Luhan mendengarkan, tapi matanya tak bisa berpaling menatap gadis cantik yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam sandaran tangga gemetar. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup.

Melihat adiknya yang terdiam tak berkedip, Sehun merasa geli. Bukannya menyadarkan adiknya itu, ia malah berjalan menghampiri Jessica dan berhenti di sampingnya. Sambil merangkul lembut bahu kekasihnya, Sehun berkata, "Kau pasti terpesona dengan kecantikan kekasihku," tebak Sehun. Ia tersenyum bergantian menatap Jessica dan Luhan.

Luhan menelan ludah. Kekasih. Kata-kata itu terasa asing, bahkan sangat menganggu. Tak pernah ada kata seperti itu antara ia dan kakaknya, apalagi wujudnya. Hal itu sangat mengganggu pikiran Luhan. Dan senyum keduanya saat saling memandang, entah mengapa Luhan merasa jijik melihatnya.

"Aku ganti baju dulu," ucap Luhan datar, lalu kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia merasa kehadirannya tak dianggap di situ. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya Sehun melupakan kehadirannya karena ada gadis itu. Jessica.

Luhan berdiri di belakang pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dua tahun ia menunggu kepulangan Sehun. Dua tahun ia memendam rindu ingin bertemu Sehun. Dan Sehun datang membawa seorang gadis. Kekasih. Luhan merasa seperti dikhianati. Dua tahun sepinya ternyata tidak bagi Sehun. Kakaknya itu memiliki seorang pacar. Ia pasti tak pernah merasa kesepian seperti yang dirasakan Luhan. Kebahagiaan yang baru ia rasakan hancur seketika.

 _Bodoohh! Apa yang kau pikirkan!_

Jeritan hati kecilnya mencoba mengendalikan jiwa Luhan yang mulai gelap. Luhan terduduk di tengah kamarnya yang gelap. _Bukankah bagus jika kakakmu memiliki seorang kekasih?_ Jeritan itu terdengar lagi. Kedua tangan Luhan merayapi wajahnya dan berakhir dengan meramas rambutnya. Ia mencoba berpikir logis dalam keadaan tenang. Jantungnya yang berdebar kencang mulai berdetak normal. Benar. Tak seharusnya ia sedih, kecewa, apalagi merasa dikhianati. Siapapun kekasihnya Sehun tetaplah kakaknya, dan ia adalah adiknya. Tak ada yang bisa merubah takdir mutlak itu. Perceraian orang tua mereka pun tak membuat mereka menjadi orang lain yang tak saling mengenal. Ya. Takdir mutlak itulah yang menguatkan Luhan. Ia bangkit seiring dengan pikiran gelapnya yang mulai pudar. Luhan mencoba tersenyum. Ia meraih dress rumahnya dan bersiap turun, menghadapi kenyataan yang tak akan merubah kenyataan dirinya dan Sehun.

 ***HunHan***

"Sepertinya Luhan tak menyukaiku," keluh Jessica pada Sehun tepat setelah tubuh Luhan tak terlihat lagi dari bawah. Sehun tersenyum. Ia menyematkan poni panjang Jessica ke balik telinganya.

"Tidak. Aku yakin dia menyukaimu. Luhan memang sedikit susah menerima orang baru. Tapi lama kelamaan dia akan terbiasa," jawab Sehun menenangkan. Jessica tersenyum lega.

 ***HunHan***

Menjelang makan malam, Luhan baru turun dan langsung menuju ruang tamu yang terhubung dengan dapur. Sepi. Hanya ada ibunya yang sedang sibuk bolak balik di konter dapur. Luhan dan Jessica tak tampak batang hidungnya.

"Oppa kemana, Eomma?" tanya Luhan sambil menyambar celemeknya dan mengikatnya ke pinggang.

"Oppamu sedang jalan-jalan bersama Jessica," jawab Eunjae tanpa menoleh. Luhan terpaku sesaat, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya membantu Eunjae. Ternyata hatinya masih sulit menerima. Seharusnya dirinya yang berada di posisi Jessica. Seharusnya Sehun hanya menjadi miliknya seorang saat kedatangannya ke rumah ini. Seharusnya gadis itu tak masuk secara tiba-tiba dalam kehidupannya dan Sehun. Seharusnya, seharusnya, seharusnya. _Aku memang sudah gila._

Suara pintu terbuka diiringi langkah kaki terdengar tepat saat makan malam sudah selesai terhidang. Sehun dan Jessica masuk beriringan. Eunjae dan Luhan sudah bersiap di meja makan.

"Wah, makanan sudah siap," seru Sehun setelah meletakkan bungkusan yang ia bawa ke meja tamu. Jessica mengikutinya di belakang. Wajah Eunjae tersenyum mempersilahkan, sementara wajah Luhan tertunduk. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, wajah Jessica berubah panik. Ia masih takut Luhan tak akan menyukainya walau perkataan Sehun tadi sudah menenangkannya.

"Duduklah," suara Sehun mengagetkan Jessica yang sedang melamun. Sehun menggeserkan kursi untuk Jessica, mempersilahkannya duduk. Jessica tersenyum sambil mengucap terimakasih.

"Kau dari tadi diam saja," Sehun menepuk pelan kepala Luhan dengan sumpit. Luhan langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Walau dalam keadaan sebal, ia tak bisa mengabaikan candaan kakaknya. "Bukankah kau tadi sangat cerewet saat aku baru datang," sambung Sehun. Luhan tak menjawab. Ia ingin sekali menanggapi candaan Sehun, tapi gadis cantik yang duduk di sebelah Sehun itu membuatnya canggung, seperti terkekang. Ia merasa tak leluasa bercanda dengan kakaknya sendiri.

"Luhan-ah," Jessica mencoba memasuki celah di diamnya Luhan. Luhan menoleh pada Jessica, membuat Jessica lega. Setidaknya Luhan memandangnya saat Jessica menyebut namanya. "Di Seoul banyak kuliner lezat. Kapan-kapan mainlah ke Seoul, aku akan mengajakmu keliling kota," tawar Jessica, dengan nada ringan namun tak bergurau. Ia sungguh-sungguh ingin mengajak adik kekasihnya itu ke kota kelahirannya.

Luhan sedikit tertarik. Dari dulu ia memang ingin ke Seol, mengunjungi tempat tinggal ayah dan kakaknya. Namun Eunjae tak pernah mengizinkan, dengan alasan Luhan masih terlalu kecil untuk bepergian jauh sendirian, padahal jarak antara Jinhae Seoul tak begitu memakan waktu lama. Dan Eunjae pun selalu menolak jika Luhan mengajaknya. Perpisahan Ayah dan Ibunya memang dalam keadaan tidak baik, sehingga Eunjae tak pernah mau mengunjungi mantan suaminya, walaupun Sehun putranya ada di sana.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan," jawab Luhan setelah lama berpikir. Jessica tersenyum. Berhasil, pikirnya. Sepertinya Luhan tak seburuk yang ia kira. Sehun ikut tersenyum. Ekor matanya mampu menangkap kebahagiaan Jessica.

Tak hanya itu, senyum Jessica semakin melebar saat menyadari hidangan di atas meja. Sup rumput laut kesukaannya. Jessica menoleh ke arah Sehun yang masih menatapnya. Seolah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Jessica, ia melirik ke arah sup sambil menelengkan kepalanya pada Jessica, memberi isyarat bahwa kekasihnya bisa makan sup itu sepuasnya. Jessica girang. Ia ganti menoleh pada Eunjae yang masih menuang nasi ke mangkuk untuk dibagikan ke anak-anaknya.

"Ommoni, apakah ini kebetulan? Kau memasak sup kesukaanku," ujar Jessica bersemangat sambil menyendok sup rumput laut ke mangkuknya. Eunjae tersenyum. ia menoleh pada Luhan.

"Sehun dan Luhan juga sangat menyukai rumput laut," ucapnya.

Luhan terdiam. Seharusnya ia juga senang. Namun adegan sebelumnya membuat nafsu makannya hilang. Kejadian seharusnya adalah dirinya dan kakaknya bertengkar saling memperebutkan sup terenak buatan ibu mereka. Tatapan Sehun pada Jessica seolah tak mempedulikan kehadirannya. Lagi.

"Waw, ternyata kau juga suka rumput laut, Luhan-ah," teguran Jessica menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Luhan melirik Sehun, yang juga sedang memandang ke arahnya. Sama seperti Jessica, ia juga sedang menunggu respon Luhan untuk Jessica. Luhan memaksa senyumnya. Ia memang sedang kacau, tapi ia tidak ingin makan malam ini juga ikut kacau.

"Apa kau juga suka sushi, Eonnie?" Luhan balik bertanya sambil menyendok sup ke mangkuknya. Mata Jessica melebar. Selain senang dengan pertanyaan Luhan, ia lebih terkejut dengan sebutan yang diucapkan Luhan padanya.

"Tentu saja aku suka," jawab Jessica bersemangat. "Sepertinya banyak kesamaan antara kita."

"Emm," Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Luhan-ah, apa kau mau ikut kami melihat persiapan festival?" kali ini Sehun angkat suara.

Pertanyaan yang tak perlu diajukan. Sebenarnya. Lagi. Setiap tahun sudah menjadi rutinitas kakak beradik itu menyaksikan persiapan festival bunga sakura di Yeojwacheon. Sehun dan Luhan lebih dulu berjalan-jalan ke lokasi festival sebelum para turis ramai berdatangan, karena lokasi rumah mereka yang dekat. Tanpa komando siapapun, malam sebelum festival dibuka, Sehun dan Luhan bersiap pergi.

Dan malam ini berbeda. Luhan tak suka itu.

"Sepertinya malam ini aku ingin di rumah saja," Luhan menolak pelan. Sehun dan Jessica saling berpandangan.

"Oh ayolah, Luhan-ah," Jessica mendahului Sehun yang ingin bicara.

"Tak biasanya kau ingin diam di rumah saat festival," Eunjae yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar setia ikut terheran dengan sikap Luhan.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya ada yang aneh denganmu," tebak Sehun dengan nada penuh selidik. Luhan terdiam. Semua orang terasa seperti sedang memojokkannya. Ternyata, tekadnya tadi untuk menerima dengan senang kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang tak terwujud dengan mudah. Berapa kali pun ia mencoba, Luhan tetap tak suka melihat Jessica berada di sisi Sehun. Tempat duduk itu seharusnya milik Luhan. Yang berada di samping Sehun seharusnya adalah dirinya. Seharusnya tak ada ajakan ke festival, karena mereka berdua akan pergi tanpa ajakan siapapun.

"Luhan-ah!" Sehun kembali menegur. Adiknya tak kunjung bicara. Dan wajahnya tampak muram.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut," jawab Luhan tanpa berpikir lagi. Tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaannya lagi. Percuma saja jika ia masih menolak. Sehun dan Jessica pasti akan tetap memaksanya. Percuma jika ia masih mempertahankan rasa tak sukanya, karena dua orang di hadapannya itu sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

Dan rasa berat hati Luhan menerima ajakan itu membuat Jessica tersenyum senang.

 ***HunHan***

Mereka jalan bertiga, dengan Sehun berada di tengah. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Jinhae yang dipenuhi ruko. Pemandangan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Seoul, namun Jessica merasakan sensasi lain. Ia sedang berada di kota kelahiran sang kekasih. Sementara Luhan sengaja memundurkan sedikit posisinya. Sehun dan Jessica saling bercengkrama seperti tak menganggap kehadiran Luhan. Hanya sesekali mereka menanyai tanggapan Luhan.

Hanya di musim semi seperti ini Yeojwacheon tampak sangat indah. Pohon sakura yang berjajar di sepanjang tepi jalan memekarkan kelopaknya, membuat perpaduan warna merah muda yang segar. Belum lagi jembatan merah beratapkan bunga sakura yang dijuluki Romance Bridge. Tak heran jika para pengunjung sudah mengunjungi tempat ini bahkan sebelum festival dibuka. Apalagi jika malam tiba, lampu kelap kelip yang ikut menghiasi pohon sakura sangat memanjakan mata pengunjung.

Jessica tak pernah berhenti berdecak kagum selama perjalanan. Kamera yang ia kalungkan di lehernya tak pernah berhenti memotret. bahkan ia tak menyia-nyiakan moment jatuhnya kelopak sakura dari pohon.

"Akan kuberi judul sakura yang jatuh di awal musim semi di foto ini nanti," serunya pada Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Jessica, gadis pirang itu, walau Luhan tak suka, tapi ia mengakui banyak kemiripan diantara mereka, selain suka pada kuliner yang sama. Sakura yang jatuh di awal musim semi. Entah sudah berapa ratus lembar foto yang sudah Luhan kumpulkan sebelumnya. Hobi fotografinya semakin tertantang jika melihat hal-hal yang menurutnya menakjubkan. Namun hari ini, melihat kamera yang tergantung di leher Jessica, mood Luhan yang sebelumnya buruk menjadi lebih buruk.

"Tumben kau tak bawa kamera hari ini," tegur Sehun begitu menyadari Luhan hanya diam mematung menyaksikan Jessica sedang memotret. Sebenarnya ia sudah menyadari perubahan adiknya itu, sejak Jessica muncul. Luhan yang ceria dan cerewet, tiba-tiba menjadi diam adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Tak pernah ia melihat wajah Luhan yang muram seperti itu. Pendiam adalah satu sifat mustahil bagi Luhan.

"Foto-fotoku sudah banyak," jawab Luhan asal, tanpa memandang wajah Sehun.

"Luhan-ah, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sehun tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan adiknya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Apa maksudmu, Oppa?" Luhan balik tanya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Apa kau tak suka pada Jessica?" Sehun langsung menebak. Luhan mendadak diam. Ia memandang Jessica yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Gadis pirang itu cukup jauh untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dan ia terlalu asyik dengan kameranya.

"Oppa," Luhan menatap wajah Sehun. "Kenapa kau bawa pacarmu kesini?"

Sehun menatap Luhan heran. "Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk mengenalkannya padamu dan Eomma," jawab Sehun.

Luhan kembali membuang pandang. "Oh, begitu," tanggapnya singkat.

"Pertanyaanku belum kau jawab!" Sehun menuntut. Luhan lagi-lagi terdiam. Matanya memandang ke bawah, mencari kepastian akan perasaannya sendiri. Haruskah ia berkata jujur, bahwa ia tak menyukai kehadiran Jessica walau ia sudah berusaha untuk suka? Haruskah ia bilang bahwa dirinya tak suka melihat gadis lain yang berada di sisi Oppanya selain dirinya? Haruskah ia bertanya pada Sehun mengenai perasaan apa sebenarnya yang sedang mendera hatinya?

 _Harus!_

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya saat hatinya sudah mantap. Mungkin setelah mendengar penjelasannya, Sehun bisa menenangkannya. "Oppa," ucap Luhan pelan, sedikit merintih.

Sehun terkejut melihat tatapan mata Luhan yang tak seperti biasanya. Sedih, putus asa, bingung. Apakah adiknya selama ini menyimpan beban yang sangat berat? Tapi tatapan mata itu tak ada saat ia baru tiba tadi.

"Luhan, kau kenapa?" tangan Sehun tergerak untuk membelai wajah adiknya yang tampak sedih itu. Namun, mendadak ada tangan lain yang menarik tangannya, membuat Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama terkejut.

"Sehun-ah, aku ingin memfoto bagian bawah jembatan. Kajha!"

Jessica.

Luhan menggeram kesal. Jessica langsung menarik tangan Sehun bagitu saja. Bahkan ia tak memberi kesempatan Sehun mengajak Luhan. Jessica langsung menyeretnya, seperti menyeret karung.

Malam persiapan festival. Pengunjung semakin ramai memadati. Seharusnya tempat ini berangsur sepi ketika malam semakin larut. Namun malam ini berbeda. Sama seperti yang dirasakan Luhan.

Berbeda.

Melihat tangan Sehun berada dalam genggaman tangan Jessica, menyadarkannya akan sesuatu yang berbeda di hatinya. Melihat dua sejoli yang begitu lengket itu menyadarkannya akan sesuatu yang mengusik hatinya selain rasa benci. Rasa yang lebih menyakitkan dari benci.

Cinta.

Mata Luhan membola saat satu kata itu terlintas di benaknya. Cinta. Benarkah? Bukankah selama ini ia mencintai kakaknya itu? _Aniyo!_ Bukan cinta yang seperti itu. Cinta yang lebih menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan, paling menyakitkan. Sampai menusuk ulu hatinya.

Kelopak sakura jatuh melewati pandangannya, seiring air matanya yang meleleh. Sakit. Mungkinkah ranting sakura juga merasakan sakit ketika ditinggalkan oleh kelopak nan indah itu? Pikiran itu terlintas saat kelopak berwarna pink redup itu menyentuh kulit telapaknya yang menengadah.

Saat disadari Luhan, Sehun dan Jessica telah menghilang di balik kerumunan pengunjung.

 ***HunHan***

" _Kau sudah pulang rupanya. Kami mencarimu kemana-mana."_

"Emm. Mian. Mendadak perutku sakit."

 _"Baiklah. Sebentar lagi aku pulang."_

Luhan menutup ponselnya. Sendiri di kamar yang gelap, rumah yang sepi. Eunjae pergi ke lokasi festival untuk membantu bibinya. Biasanya Luhan dan Sehun akan mengakhiri jelajah di stand bibi mereka, lalu pulang bersama dengan Eunjae.

Luhan masih duduk di tepi kasurnya. Ia sengaja tak menyalakan lampu kamar. Biarlah kegelapan menelan fisiknya. Matanya terpejam, memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan kakaknya bersama gadis pirang itu. Sakit memang. Tapi Luhan tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Satu hal yang disesali Luhan. Cinta lebih rumit daripada yang ia kira. Bukan kali ini saja Luhan menyadari 'cintanya' pada Sehun. Dan ia yakin Sehun juga 'mencintainya'. Tapi rasa itu ia kesampingkan. Selain karena takdir mutlak yang membentengi, Luhan sangat yakin Sehun akan selalu bersamanya.

 _Aku akan ikut Aboeji. Kau tetaplah di sini menjaga ibu._

Air mata Luhan tak berhenti mengalir saat itu, diiringi isakannya yang memilukan.

 _Aku ingin ikut denganmu, Oppa._

Sehun memeluk dan mengecup dahinya.

 _Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak memisahkan kita._

Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka Sehun akan memiliki cinta yang lain di sana. Ada orang lain yang menempati sisinya. Wajar jika Luhan merasa dikhianati, dan membuatnya membenci Jessica.

Derap langkah kaki menaiki tangga menyadarkan Luhan dari kesedihannya. Luhan langsung mengusap air matanya dan beranjak menghidupkan lampu. Entah itu Eunjae atau Sehun dan Jessica yang sudah pulang. Luhan memandangi wajahnya di cermin. Berantakan sekali. Rambutnya sedikit acak. Matanya bengkak dan memerah. Luhan mengucek matanya berkali-kali, menghilangkan sisa-sisa air yang menggenang.

"Luhan-ah," Sehun masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Luhan menoleh kaget. "Kau sudah tidur?" tanyanya, padahal Luhan jelas-jelas dalam posisi berdiri di depan cermin.

"Sehun Oppa! Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu?" Luhan beranjak dari depan cermin. "Bagaimana kalau aku sedang ganti baju?" omelnya. Sehun terkekeh. Ia mengikuti langkah Luhan yang duduk di kasur.

"Kau bangun tidur, ya?" tanya Sehun sambil memperhatikan wajah Luhan. "Apa sakit perutmu sudah hilang?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku tertidur dan langsung terbangun saat mendengar kau pulang," ucapnya berbohong.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Jessica tiba-tiba muncul di pintu. Luhan dan Sehun menoleh berbarengan.

"Tidak. Masuklah," Sehun langsung menjawab. "Luhan-ah, Jessica akan tidur bersamamu. Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Sehun dengan nada meminta. Luhan diam sebentar. Ia memutar bola matanya dan berakhir memandang Jessica, wajah yang tak disukainya.

"Baiklah," jawab Luhan menyetujui. Jessica tersenyum senang dan menyampaikan terimakasih melalui pandangannya.

"Kau memang adikku yang terbaik," Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan gemas. Luhan menepisnya sambil menggerutu.

Jessica memperhatikan kamar Luhan secara mendetail setelah Sehun keluar. Kamar yang cukup luas dan nyaman. Perabotannya tertata apik. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah poster boyband yang terpampang cukup lebar di dinding samping tempat tidurnya. Jessica tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak memandang poster besar itu dari dekat. Ia langsung menaiki tempat tidur dengan gerakan cepat.

"Waawwww, EXOOO!" serunya histeris, tanpa menyadari posisi gadis yang sedang diajaknya bicara. "Ternyata kau juga penggemar EXO," ujarnya sembari menoleh pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Ia membiarkan Jessica yang sedang mengeksplorasi kamarnya, sambil diam-diam memperhatikan. Kekasih Sehun itu tampak aktif dan juga ramah. Wajahnya cantik. Sikapnya yang tak bisa diam mengingatkan Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangan Jessica berhenti pada album foto yang tersusun rapi di rak. Ia meraih album itu dan menoleh pada Luhan, bermaksud minta izin. Luhan pun mengangguk memberi izin. Jessica tersenyum dan membuka album itu. Tangannya pelan membuka lembar demi lembar album tersebut setelah puas memandang. Semua isinya sama, dengan posisi yang berbeda. Kelopak sakura yang mengambang di udara. Posisi pengambilannya sangat menakjubkan. Terlalu bagus untuk seorang yang memotret hanya karena hobi, belum profesional. Tanggal yang tertera di pojok bawah lembar foto menandakan bahwa foto itu diambil saat musim semi baru dimulai. Saat sakura baru bermekaran.

"Foto-fotomu indah sekali. apa kau sangat menyukai sakura?"

Luhan tak beranjak sedikitpun dari duduknya. Ia bahkan tak terlihat senang saat mendengar pujian Jessica. "Tentu saja. Eonnie tahu, ada sensasi tersendiri saat memotret kelopak sakura yang gugur sebelum waktunya. Bisa kau bayangkan, kelopak itu jatuh sendirian, sedangkan kelopak lain akan gugur bersamaan saat waktunya tiba. Menyedihkan, bukan?"

Jessica langsung menoleh pada Luhan. Perkataan yang sangat dalam, diiringi tatapan yang tajam. Jessica tak mengerti makna di balik perkataan Luhan karena ia bukan seorang filosofis. Namun, saat mengatakan kata terakhir, adik kekasihnya itu seperti sedang menceritakan dirinya sendiri. Seolah dirinyalah sakura itu.

Suasana sempat tegang beberapa saat.

"T-tapi kau benar-benar hebat, Luhan-ah. Aku tak pernah berpikir sepertimu mengenai sakura," ucap Jessica terbata-bata, sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati kapan Luhan akan mengakhiri tatapan mengerikannya itu.

Tangan Jessica sampai pada lembar terakhir. Foto yang menghuni halaman terakhir itu berhasil membuat matanya terbelalak dengan bibir sedikit menganga. Tercengang. Seorang pria yang berdiri di tengah kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Dengan wajah mendangak memandang pohon sakura yang meranggas. Mungkin foto itu terlihat sederhana. Tapi tidak bagi dirinya yang merupakan fotografer profesional. Sudut pandang yang diambil tidak sesederhana gambar yang dihasilkan.

Mata Jessica tak henti menatap the last pict itu. Jelas subyek utama gambar itu tak menyadari dirinya sedang diabadikan. Dan sudut pandang yang ia rasakan adalah kedamaian, kebahagiaan, dan 'perasaan' yang sama seperti miliknya.

Menyadari kalimat terakhir dalam benaknya, Jessica langsung menutup album tersebut. Tiba-tiba jawaban lain bermunculan di kepalanya, jawaban yang pertanyaannya tidak pernah terpikir olehnya. Jawaban yang muncul begitu saja. Luhan. Terhadap Sehun. Lalu, Sehun terhadap Luhan.

Mendadak Jessica pergi dari kamar itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada Luhan. Ia meletakkan album itu begitu saja di atas meja rak. Luhan beranjak dari tempat ia duduk, penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja dilihat oleh Jessica sehingga wajahnya berubah seperti itu. Seperti sedang menahan sakit perut. Luhan langsung membuka halaman terakhir album tersebut. Gambar favoritnya. Seorang yang berdiri kokoh di tengah rapuhnya sakura. Tak seperti rating sakura yang membiarkan kelopak-kelopak indah meninggalkannya, Luhan bertekad tak akan pernah melepas orang itu dari genggamannya. _Sehun Oppa._

Jessica menutup pelan pintu kamar mandi dan berdiri di belakangnya. Sebuah gerakan refleks yang ia buat barusan mungkin akan membingungkan Luhan. Tapi ia tak bisa bertahan disitu, menatap gambar yang lebih pantas keluar dari hasil jepretannya, bukan Luhan. Tangannya terasa gemetar. Gambar yang barusan ia lihat benar-benar mengguncang hatinya.

 _Kau benar-benar seperti adikku._

 _Tapi aku tidak mau hanya menjadi adikmu._

 _Luhan-ah!_

 _Lagi-lagi kau memanggilku Luhan!_

 _Aku tak bisa menjadi pacarmu._

 _Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang aku mirip adikmu? Aku mohon, aku sangat mencintaimu. . ._

Penggalan-penggalan kalimat yang telah lalu membuat pusaran di otaknya, menimbulkan rasa pening pada kepalanya. Jelas. Jelas sekali. Tatapan mata Luhan yang sinis dan penuh rasa benci berhasil terjawab olehnya. Bukan karena sulit menerima orang baru seperti yang Sehun katakan. Melainkan sesuatu yang lebih rumit, sesuatu yang seharusnya tak dimiliki oleh Luhan.

Dan Sehun. Apakah ia mengetahuinya? Atau yang lebih buruk lagi, mungkinkah Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama pada adiknya, sebelum Jessica memasuki kehidupannya?

Jessica tersenyum sinis. Ia hampir melupakan kenyataan penyebab Sehun menerima dirinya. Sehun memang akrab dengannya setelah pertemuan tak sengaja mereka di sebuah konser musik. Sehun hanya merasa nyaman berada di sampingnya. Sehun hanya seperti menemukan pengganti orang yang sesungguhnya ia 'cintai'. Sehun hanya menjadikannya sebuah pelampiasan.

Ya, Jessica sepenuhnya sadar hal itu. Ia yang sudah lama menyukai Sehun jauh sebelum mereka bertemu di konser musik. Dan sayangnya Sehun hanya tertarik sedikit padanya ketika mengetahui hobi fotografinya.

Setelah itu, pelan-pelan Jessica mendekati Sehun, dan menemukan kenyataan aneh.

 _Kau suka memotret? Mirip seperti adikku._

Sebuah kata kunci yang dimanfaatkan Jessica. Walau harus bersabar dengan cerocos Sehun yang tak henti mengenai adik istimewanya itu, Jessica selalu menjawab 'sama' ketika Sehun mengatakan kegemaran-kegemaran adiknya.

 _Luhan sangat menyukai sushi._

 _Aku juga._

 _Kau tahu, Luhan tak suka melihatku memakai kemeja kotak-kotak._

 _Aku setuju dengannya. Kau memang terlihat bodoh dengan kemeja kotak-kotak._

 _Sup rumput laut buatan ibuku adalah favorit Luhan._

 _Benarkah? Aku juga suka._

 _Luhan tak suka makan jamur_

 _Jamur memang menjijikkan._

 _Luhan sangat menyukai bunga sakura._

 _Sakura memang indah, aku juga suka._

 _Kau mirip Luhan. kau seperti adikku._

Kali ini Jessica menyeringai. Butuh waktu sangat lama untuk mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Butuh waktu sangat lama untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun. Butuh kesabaran yang ekstra untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi Luhan, agar Sehun melihatnya, menganggapnya. Walau ketika usahanya berhasil, Sehun justru menganggap Jessica adalah adiknya. Dan dengan sedikit usaha lagi, Jessica berhasil meyakinkan Sehun untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Awalnya, ia berpikir Sehun hanya merindukan adiknya yang jauh, dan kehadiran Jessica yang 'mirip' Luhan mampu mengisi kekosongannya. Namun, melihat foto terakhir di album milik Luhan, Jessica sadar hubungan dua kakak adik itu tidaklah sesederhana itu. Jessica tak tahu persis bagaimana dengan Sehun, tapi dengan Luhan ia yakin sekali. Dan kemunculan dirinya sebagai kekasih Sehun pasti memicu bara api yang belum sempat tersulut di dalam diri gadis itu.

Dan akan sangat gawat jika Luhan menyulut apinya dan ikut membakar Sehun.

Mata Jessica terbelalak menyadari pikirannya. _Tidak._ Ia sudah berusaha sangat keras selama ini untuk membuang Luhan dari pikiran Sehun. Ia tak akan membiarkan Luhan menganggu lagi. Ia tak akan membiarkan Luhan kembali pada kegilaannya.

Dengan cepat Jessica membuka pintu kamar mandi dan beranjak ke atas, menuju kamar Sehun. Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti begitu sampai di depan kamar Luhan yang terbuka. Keheningan di kamar itu terasa olehnya walaupun ia tak masuk. Luhan tak berada di kamarnya. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah Luhan beralih ke kamar sebelahnya, mendahului dirinya. Kamar yang tertutup rapat dan tak ada celah cahaya dari dalam. Kamar Sehun.

 ***HunHan***

Kesadaran Sehun hanya tinggal separuh ketika merasakan tangan yang bergerak melingkari perutnya. Kehangatan lain ia rasakan ketika tubuh lain menabrak punggungnya. Hembusan nafas pun menggelitik tengkuknya. Sehun menggeliat, berusaha lepas dari rengkuhan erat itu. Namun tangan itu sama sekali tak membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak.

"Jessica, sudah kubilang kau tidurlah dengan Luhan," ucap Sehun sedikit mengomel di tengah rasa kantuknya.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari tubuh tergolek di belakangnya.

"Jessic‒‒" kalimat Sehun tergantung saat merasakan udara yang berhembus di tengkuknya menjadi tak berirama. Tubuhnya ikut berguncang karena getaran dari belakangnya. Perlahan dalam kegelapan kamar, suara isakan mulai terdengar.

"Luhan-nie?!" sehun berusaha membalik tubuhnya, namun lagi-lagi tangan Luhan tak bisa terlepas.

"Oppa, apa kau sangat sering tidur bersama gadis itu? Apa kau kecewa karena yang datang ternyata aku?" buru Luhan diiringi isakannya. Sehun terdiam, menunggu Luhan meneruskan ucapannya. Adiknya sedang kacau. Tapi Luhan tak pernah seagresif ini, sampai memeluknya diam-diam.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan Jessica. Kau menyakitiku," rintih Luhan. Air mata derasnya terasa membasahi tengkuk Sehun.

"Luhan-ah, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Kau tak boleh bicara. Kau hanya boleh mendengarkanku, Oppa!"

Glek!. Sehun menelan liurnya. Adiknya bertingkah aneh dan sedikit mengerikan, membuatnya takut. Mau tak mau Sehun menurut, tak bersuara dan bergerak. Ia tak berani menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan selanjutnya.

"Oppa, apa kau tak pernah menyadari perasaanku? aku‒‒"

"Berhenti Luhan!"

"Aku men‒‒"

"Jangan teruskan!"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

 ***HunHan***

Mata Sehun membola. Pandangannya mengabur karena bulir-bulir air yang mulai muncul ke permukaan pelupuknya. Tangan gemetarnya ingin menyambut pelukan hangat Luhan, adiknya sendiri. Namun logika menahan fisiknya yang telah dipenuhi oleh hasrat. Glek!. Rasanya sakit sekali menelan ludah di tengah jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

" _Sarangheyo_ , _ne Oppa!_ "

Suara itu semakin lemah. Membuatnya iba, juga merasa bersalah. Kalimat menakutkan itu terus berteriak di kepalanya, mencoba menghancurkan logika yang selama ini Sehun pertahankan.

Karena Luhan bukan satu-satunya yang merasakannya.

Karena ia tak mungkin 'mencintai' adiknya sendiri.

Luhan. Adik semata wayang yang sangat ia cintai. Adik yang selalu ia lindungi. Adik yang senyumnya sangat indah seindah kelopak sakura di Yeojwacheon. Adik yang tak akan pernah ia biarkan tersakiti oleh siapapun. Adik yang tak akan pernah ia biarkan menangis. Adik yang terlampau ia cintai, hingga membuatnya bingung cinta yang bagaimana yang sedang merayap hatinya. Dan ketika sadar, Sehun mencoba mengubur takdir bahwa sakura itu adalah adik kandungnya.

 _Oppa, temanmu yang bernama Baek Hyun terus mengirimiku pesan. Aku tak suka._

 _Abaikan saja._

 _._

 _Oppa, Baek Hyun mengajakku kencan. Ku perhatikan ia tampan juga._

 _Tidak boleh, kau masih SMP._

 _._

 _Kenapa kau melarangku kencan dengan Luhan?_

 _Kenapa? Tentu saja karena dia masih SMP._

 _Bohong! Kau lupa sudah berapa tahun kita berteman. Aku sangat hafal dirimu. Aku bisa membaca pandangan matamu, ketika kau sedang memandang seorang adik dan seorang gadis yang kau suka._

 _._

 _Ya, aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai adikku sendiri! Kau mau apa, heh?_

 _Kau gila. Menjijikkan. Tidak bermoral. Sadarlah, Luhan adalah adikmu, adik kandungmu! Bagaimana jika orang tuamu mengetahui ketidak normalanmu itu? Apa kau pikir orang-orang akan menerima kebejatanmu? Dan apa kau pikir Luhan masih menganggapmu kakak jika ia mengetahui kegilaanmu?_

.

Sehun bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri. Hati dan logikanya tak berjalan searah. Senyuman Luhan menghancurkan logikanya, dan perkataan Baek Hyun menuntun hatinya ke arah yang benar. Luhan adalah adiknya, adik kandungnya. Tak seharusnya Sehun membiarkan hati dan akalnya ikut dibutakan oleh perasaannya yang tak wajar.

Pada akhirnya, Sehun membuat keputusan.

Konflik panjang orang tuanya berujung pada perceraian. Sehun memanfaatkan kejadian itu di tengah kesedihan perpisahan orang tuanya. Ia memutuskan untuk ikut sang ayah pindah ke Seoul. Meninggalkan adiknya, cintanya. Meninggalkan Luhan.

 _Aku akan ikut Aboeji. Kau tetaplah di sini menjaga ibu._

 _Aku ingin ikut denganmu, Oppa._

 _Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak memisahkan kita._

Air mata Luhan nyaris meruntuhkan tekadnya. Namun Sehun mencoba bertahan. Ia pergi bukan ingin melupakan Luhan, adik manisnya itu. Ia hanya ingin melupakan perasaan tak normalnya pada Luhan. Dan pada saatnya nanti, Sehun ingin merasakan hubungan kakak adik yang normal, tanpa ada debaran jantung ketika Luhan tersenyum dan menatap matanya. Tanpa ada rasa marah dan cemburu ketika lelaki lain sedang mencoba mendekati adiknya.

Sehun hampir berhasil, walau berat. Berpisah dengan Luhan adalah penderitaan paling berat yang pernah ia rasakan. Siapa sangka rasa rindu yang terus menerus meliput jiwanya membuatnya semakin mencintai Luhan. Perasaan lega ketika bertemu Luhan di liburan musimannya membuatnya lupa akan tekadnya. Perasaan itu semakin mendera hati Sehun, menyiksa batinnya. Tapi Sehun tak pernah menyerah.

Alternatif lain, Sehun memutuskan tidak pulang ke Jinhae sama sekali selama beberapa waktu, dengan alasan kuliah dan kerja part-timenya. Rasa rindu yang ingin meledak setiap kali Luhan mengirimnya pesan atau menelponnya ia kesampingkan. Dan sepertinya usahanya mulai membuahkan hasil, ditambah dengan kehadiran Jessica.

Jessica.

Sampai sekarang sebenarnya Sehun tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Jessica, gadis yang hampir menyerupai Luhan itu. Beberapa sifat dan kegemaran Jessica mirip Luhan, namun Sehun sadar Jessica bukanlah Luhan. Dan ketika Jessica mengungkapkan cintanya pada Sehun, ia tak ingin Jessica berakhir sebagai pengganti Luhan untuknya, sebagai pelampiasan Sehun karena tak bisa memiliki Luhan seutuhnya.

Sehun menolak pada awalnya. Namun kegigihan Jessica berhasil membuka hatinya. Dengan pertimbangan, kehadiran Jessica mampu menghilangkan bayang-bayang Luhan yang menggelapkan kenormalannya.

Dan malam ini, Luhan menghancurkan semuanya. Pelukan eratnya. Hembusan nafasnya. Isakannya. Air matanya. Detak jantungnya. Kehangatan tubuhnya. Logika Sehun hancur berkeping. Perasaan terpendamnya muncul ke permukaan, mengalahkan semua usaha yang ia lakukan untuk melupakan Luhan, melupakan rasa cintanya.

Karena ia tak pernah tahu Luhan memiliki penderitaan yang sama dengannya.

Cinta yang mereka miliki bukanlah suatu keindahan, melainkan penderitaan. Cinta terlarang.

"Malam ini saja, hanya malam ini. Singkirkan Jessica dari pikiranmu."

Luhan masih sanggup berkata, sementara Sehun membungkam.

"Hanya malam ini, aku bukan adikmu."

Sehun menyerah, diiringi air matanya yang berlinang. Tangan gemetar yang sejak tadi ia tahan kini menggenggam jemari Luhan yang menempel di perutnya. Semakin erat ia menggenggam, karena hanya itu yang berani Sehun lakukan, berharap Luhan juga menyadari kesalahan yang sedang mereka lakukan sehingga tak menuntut lebih dari genggaman tangan.

Mereka tetap pada posisi itu hingga terlarut dalam kelelahan masing-masing. Sementara di luar sana, seorang gadis tengah terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya dengan air mata berlinang.

 ***HunHan***

Sehun terkejut ketika terbangun tak mendapati Luhan di sisinya, melainkan Jessica yang duduk di tepi kasur sambil tersenyum.

"Tidurmu pulas sekali. Sepertinya kau sangat merindukan kasurmu," ucapnya sambil menyingkap selimut Sehun dan melipatnya. Sehun tertegun, merasa bersalah. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan semalam, Sehun merasa tak pantas lagi mendapat senyum dan perlakuan baik Jessica.

"Jessica, aku‒‒"

"Mandilah dulu. Aku menunggumu di bawah," Jessica memotong ucapan Sehun. Ia tak yakin tapi sepertinya Sehun ingin mengatakan sesuatu mengenai kejadian semalam. Dan Jessica hanya bersikap seolah tak tahu apa-apa.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sehun sudah rapi dengan celana jeans dan kaus oblongnya. Ia turun menuju dapur, meneguk segelas air dan duduk di di meja makan. Eunjae dan Jessica sedang mondar mandir di konter menyiapkan sarapan. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa sampai Sehun menyadari Luhan tak kunjung muncul.

"Eomma, Luhan kemana?" tanya Sehun pada Eunjae.

"Luhan pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Dia bilang ingin membantu bibi Eunsang di standnya," jawab Eunjae tanpa menoleh pada Sehun, sibuk dengan aktifitasnya dapurnya. Sementara Jessica diam-diam melirik Sehun. Sambil membawa telur mata sapi yang baru ia goreng, Jessica berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan," ujarnya sambil menggeser kursi untuk ia duduki.

"Apa itu?"

"Ibuku tiba-tiba sakit. Dia ingin aku kembali ke Seoul sekarang juga," ucap Jessica pelan-pelan. Sehun langsung menatapnya. Terkejut. "Aku sudah mengatakannya pada ommoni," sambung Jessica.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?" pertanyaan bodoh, pikir Sehun setelah menanyakannya. Sakit adalah musibah yang bisa terjadi kapan saja.

Jessica mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau bilang ingin melihat festival bunga sakura dimulai?"

"Tapi ibuku lebih penting daripada festival."

Sehun terdiam. Ucapan Jessica seratus persen benar. Dan ia malah memikirkan Luhan.

"Sehun-ah, aku tahu kau mungkin masih merindukan ibu dan adikmu. Tapi aku tak ingin kembali ke Seoul sendirian. Kau dan ibuku sama pentingnya," ujar Jessica memelas.

"Tidak apa, Sehun. jangan mengkhawatirkan Eomma dan Luhan. kembalilah ke Seoul bersama Jessica," Eunjae ikut-ikutan angkat suara, membuat Jessica tersenyum penuh terimakasih atas dukungannya.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi besok pagi." Sehun tak kuasa menolak. Jika ingin membuat keputusan, maka sekaranglah waktu yang tepat. Itu yang ada di pikiran Sehun. Kisahnya dengan Luhan cukup sampai semalam saja. Lagipula, Sehun tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu Luhan, dan sepertinya Luhan juga berpikiran sama sehingga pergi pagi-pagi tanpa pamit dengannya walaupun melalui pesan. Namun setidaknya Luhan harus tahu bahwa ia akan kembali ke Seoul besok.

Dan hingga petang menjelang, Luhan sama sekali tak pulang. Sehun mulai cemas. Ajakan Jessica melihat festival siang tadi ia manfaatkan sambil mencari Luhan, walau hasilnya nihil. Luhan tak muncul. Menghilang begitu saja. Ponselnya pun tak aktif. Dan Sehun tak bisa menahan dirinya saat Jessica mencegah kepergiannya untuk mencari Luhan.

"Luhan pasti pulang sebentar lagi."

Jawaban Jessica tak membuatnya puas. Sehun memegang kedua bahu Jessica, memohon pengertiannya. _Besok aku adalah milikmu sepenuhnya,_ ucap Sehun melalui tatapan matanya, entah Jessica mengerti atau tidak.

Sepanjang jalan menuju festival Sehun tak melewatkan sedikit celah pun untuk mencari Luhan. Setiap toko ia datangi. Semua kerabat yang tinggal di Jinhae sudah ia hunbungi. Bahkan stand Bibi Eunsang kembali ia hampiri setelah siang tadi ke sana bersama Jessica. Luhan tetap tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Dan Sehun tak bisa melibatkan Eunjae untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan. Ia meyakinkan sang ibu bahwa Luhan masih bersama bibi Eunsang.

 _Luhan, kau dimana, Sayang?_

Setengah putus asa Sehun menghentikan langkahnya di bawah pohon sakura samping Romance Bridge. Mustahil mencari sosok Luhan di tengah kerumunan orang sebanyak ini. Meminta bantuan pada bagian pusat informasi pun sepertinya terlalu mencolok. Sehun ingin dirinya sendiri yang menemukan Luhan, bagaimana pun caranya.

Lampu kelap-kelip pada pohon sakura yang berjejeran tiba-tiba menyala, mengejutkan Sehun yang masih kebingungan mencari keberadaan Luhan. Lampu-lampu mungil itu menyilaukan matanya, namun juga memberi secercah cahaya pada pikirannya yang mulai buntu. Kelap-kelip yang meronakan kelopak sakura itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Sebuah foto yang dikirimkan Luhan kepadanya, beberapa tahun silam. Sakura.

 _Tebak dimana aku mengambil gambar ini?_

Hanya satu tempat Luhan bisa mengabadikan jejeran ratusan pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Tempat yang tinggi. Tempat yang tidak disukai Sehun yang tidak menyukai ketinggian. Gunung Jangbok. Tanpa buang waktu sedetikpun Luhan segera berlari menuju Gunung Jangbok. Rasa ngilu pada kakinya ketika melihat tangga panjang itu tak dipedulikannya lagi. Keberadaan Luhan adalah yang terpenting. Dan semoga Luhan berada disana, karena tempat itu adalah harapan terakhir Sehun untuk menemukan adiknya.

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal Sehun berhasil mencapai puncak. Setelah paru-parunya berhasil memompa udara dengan normal, ia langsung mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sosok Luhan. Tempat ini juga ramai pengunjung. Sehun terus melangkah sambil mencoba mengingat dari sudut mana Luhan mengambil gambar itu. Dan ingatannya itu berhasil mengantarkan langkahnya pada orang yang ia cari.

Luhan.

Gadis itu berdiri membelakanginya. Blazer bulunya menutupi rambut panjangnya. Luhan berdiri dengan dua tangan mendekap dadanya. Matanya memandang ke bawah bukit, menyaksikan sakura yang bersinar di bawah kegelapan langit.

Sehun tersenyum lega.

"Luhan-ah!"

Mata Luhan melebar. Terkejut mendengar suara itu. Langkah kaki pemilik suara itu pun terdengar mendekat. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal ia datang ke tempat tinggi ini dengan tujuan Sehun tak akan menemukannya.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Luhan tanpa menoleh, langsung menghentikan langkah Sehun.

"Luhan-ah!" suara Sehun terdengar putus asa. Seharian ia mencari Luhan dan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Jangan menyebut namaku lagi," Luhan mulai terbawa arus kesedihannya. Matanya memandang lelah. Sakura di bawah sana mulai kabur akibat titik-titik air yang bermunculan di kelopaknya. "Aku, tak bisa lagi menjadi adikmu, Oppa. Setelah apa yang ku katakan semalam," ucapnya terisak, jujur pada dirinya dan juga Sehun.

Ya. Setelah apa yang ia katakan pada Sehun semalam, Luhan terus bergelut dengan pikiran dan perasaannya. Sehun mungkin akan benci dan jijik padanya. Kasih sayang Sehun selama ini telah salah ia artikan, hingga menjerumuskannya pada perasaan cinta yang tak seharusnya. Hubungan saudara yang terlalu dekat membutakan hatinya untuk memilih cinta yang lebih pantas baginya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Luhan? kau tetaplah adikku!" Sehun membantah ucapan Luhan.

"TIDAK!" sambut teriakan Luhan cepat. "Seorang adik tidak akan cemburu melihat kakaknya bersama kekasihnya. Seorang adik tidak akan berpikiran kotor terhadap kakaknya," Luhan berhenti sejenak, menghela nafas panjangnya. "Seorang adik tidak akan jatuh cinta pada kakaknya sendiri!"

Kalimat terakhir seolah menggema di luasnya alam semesta. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, geram. Gadis di depannya itu seolah sendirian merasakan penderitaan, tanpa tahu gejolak batin yang dihadapi olehnya. Dengan langkah cepat Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan, tak peduli Luhan masih terus melarangnya untuk mendekat.

Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat, menghancurkan tembok hubungan darah yang selama ini menghalangi cintanya. Matanya tajam menatap mata berair itu. Sehun sadar, sepenuhnya sadar bahwa apa yang sedang ia lakukan adalah salah. Padahal tujuannya untuk mencari Luhan hanya untuk memberitahukan kepergiannya besok.

"Oppa," rintih Luhan. Tangan Sehun menyakitinya.

"Kau tak berhak berkata seperti itu. Karena satu-satunya orang paling menjijikkan adalah aku," ucap Sehun dengan sangat pelan. Cengkraman tangannya mulai mengendur. Dan satu tangannya lagi terangkat menyentuh dagu Luhan. Dalam sekejab Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan merengkuh bibir Luhan. Luhan bahkan belum sempat mengatup bibirnya setelah menyebut nama Sehun tadi. Tubuhnya menegang, syok dengan perbuatan Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

Hangat. Luhan merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya melalui bibir Sehun. Dingin yang ia rasakan selama berada di Gunung Jangbok terbayar oleh sentuhan bibir hangat Sehun. Luhan memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap detik sentuhan Sehun. Rasanya ia ingin menghentikan waktu saat ini juga, agar kehangatan ini jangan cepat berakhir.

Luhan membuka matanya saat wajah Sehun mulai menjauh. Tatapan mata itu teduh sekali, menenangkan hatinya. Luhan bergelayut manja saat Sehun masih membelai pipinya yang merah.

Sehun sendiri kehilangan kata setelah mencium Luhan. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang baru ia lakukan. Keberanian yang datang tiba-tiba membuatnya hilang kendali, membutakan mata hatinya pada kenyataan siapa gadis yang baru ia kecup. Cintanya benar-benar buta.

Dan malam pertama festival bunga sakura, dua tangan berlawanan itu sama sekali tak lepas. Sehun dan Luhan, dua kakak adik yang terjebak dalam cinta terlarang, menghabiskan malam mereka mengelilingi area festival. Rutinitas tahunan dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Tak ada lagi tembok penghalang. Penderitaan akan rasa cinta masing-masing yang terpendam begitu lama telah meruntuhkan segalanya, menghalau kenyataan hubungan darah yang seharusnya menjadi dinding tebal. Jeritan-jeritan logika yang masih berpihak pada kebenaran tak mereka pedulikan. Cinta adalah segalanya. Mereka siap menghadapi penderitaan lain lagi demi bertahannya cinta, karena sesungguhnya tak ada derita yang lebih dahsyat dibandingkan cinta tak wajar yang mereka alami. Dua kakak adik itu. Sehun dan Luhan.

Tawa bahagia membuat mereka tak menyadari ada sepasang mata lain yang sedang mengawasi.

 ***HunHan***

Stasiun Kyeong-Wha, puncak petualangan cinta kedua incest itu. Entah sudah berapa jam mereka habiskan dalam kereta. Pemandangan di luar sana begitu indah. Sepanjang sisi kanan kiri trek kereta ditumbuhi pohon-pohon sakura yang bersinar. Sehun dan Luhan sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka, hingga terdengar pemberitahuan bahwa kereta akan segera memasuki Stasiun Kyeong-Wha kembali.

Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan yang terpejam dengan penuh senyum. Pipi Luhan yang menyandar di bahunya terasa hangat. Wajah itu tampak damai sekali. Pelan-pelan Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi merona itu. Ia tak ingin sedikit gerakan saja membuat Luhan terbangun dari dunia mimpinya.

Namun sayang, justru saat kulit mereka bersentuhan, Luhan tersentak bangun. Seperti orang bingung ia menoleh ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Wajahnya langsung tersenyum lega saat mendapati Sehun masih berada di sisinya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku tertidur?" tanya Luhan sambil kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh itu. Sehun membetulkan posisi duduknya agar Luhan merasa nyaman.

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali. aku tak tega membangunkanmu," jawab Sehun.

"Aku takut saat terbangun tak menemukanmu."

"Ssstt. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

 _Walau ini semua harus kita akhiri sekarang._

Sehun terdiam memandang wajah Luhan, adiknya. Perasaan bersalah memenuhi benaknya. _Apa yang telah aku lakukan?_ Sehun menyadari betapa plin-plan dirinya. Sesaat tadi ia tak ingin melepaskan Luhan, namun sesaat barusan ia sadar bahwa hubungannya dengan adiknya itu harus segera diakhiri.

Sekarang ataupun nanti. Hubungan mereka tak akan bertahan lama. Mereka berjalan di atas bara api yang akan membakar diri mereka sendiri.

Pesan singkat dari Jessica yang ia terima saat Luhan tertidur menyadarkannya, bahwa dunia khayalannya harus segera berakhir. Dunia dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Luhan. Dunia dimana mereka bukan sebagai adik kakak, melainkan sepasang kekasih. Dunia yang penuh oleh keindahan sakura.

 _Pulanglah! Aku mencemaskanmu!_

Kalimat dari Jessica seolah memerintahkannya untuk segera berhenti. _Pulanglah! Jangan teruskan!_ Jessica mungkin tahu segalanya. Atau lebih tepatnya merasakan segalanya.

Kereta berhenti tepat ketika operator memberitahukan pemberhentian terakhir. Mereka kembali ke Stasiun Kyeong-Wha.

"Oppa, aku tak ingin pulang ke rumah."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak bisa melihatmu dengan Jessica."

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia mencoba mengatur perasaannya. Jessica memang bukan gadis yang ia cintai, namun Luhan juga tak berhak ia miliki sebagai 'gadis'nya. Dinding tebal itu mungkin runtuh, namun dinding lain yang mengelilingi mereka tak akan membiarkan mereka lolos dengan membawa keegoisan. Ayah, ibu, kerabat mereka yang lain. Sehun memikirkan wajah mereka satu persatu dan bagaimana ekspresi mereka saat tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Luhan.

"Luhan-ah, ayo kita akhiri saja," Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

Luhan langsung menegakkan badannya. Matanya melotot lebar. "Apa maksudmu, Oppa?"

Sehun kembali menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku ingin saat keluar dari kereta, kita menjadi kakak adik normal seperti dulu. Pulanglah ke rumah bersamaku, dan tetaplah menjadi adikku," suaranya terasa berat. Saat ini Luhan pasti sedang berpikir mengapa kakaknya itu berubah begitu cepat. Bahkan Sehun sendiri tak habis pikir. Ia memang ingin memiliki Luhan seutuhnya, namun di sisi lain ia juga tak ingin keegoisannya menghancurkan semuanya.

Luhan tertegun beberapa saat. Ia mencoba tenang. "Oppa, kita tidak bisa menjadi saudara normal lagi," ucapnya sambil meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya.

Luhan benar, Sehun tahu itu. Bahkan mereka sudah tidak bisa menjadi saudara normal lagi jauh sejak Sehun menyadari perasaannya, karena sejak itu ia tak pernah memandang Luhan sebagai adiknya lagi. Namun, kenyataanlah yang harus mereka hadapi sekarang.

"Luhan-ah," Sehun kembali bersikap tenang. Luhan pasti akan terkejut dan marah dengan apa yang ia katakan setelah ini. "aku akan kembali ke Seoul besok. Ibu Jessica jatuh sakit."

Luhan sontak berdiri. Sesuai dengan dugaan Sehun, amarahnya muncul ke permukaan mendengar nama Jessica disebut. "Kau memikirkan ibunya yang sakit, tapi kau tak pernah berpikir betapa sakitnya aku saat kau tinggal pergi."

Sehun ikut berdiri. Ia ingin membantah ucapan Luhan yang lagi-lagi menganggap hanya dirinya yang menderita. Namun itu semua tak perlu lagi. Setelah ia bicara panjang lebar mengenai dirinya yang sakit ketika berpisah jauh dari Luhan, lalu apa? Apakah mereka akan kembali membangun dunia khayalan? Tidak. Sehun tak ingin memberi harapan kosong pada Luhan.

"Luhan, kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti? Kita adalah saudara. Kandung. Walaupun hubungan ini kita pertahankan, kau pikir akan sampai kapan? Satu bulan, dua bulan, satu tahun? Kau akan menjalani kehidupanmu sendiri nanti, bersama orang yang layak untukmu," Sehun mencoba memberi pengertian, walau ia sendiri hampir tidak bisa menerima pengertian yang ia katakan.

Luhan tertegun. Dadanya terasa sesak, membuat air matanya muncul, berlinang deras tak terkendali. Ia tak sanggup lagi berkata apapun. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bahunya berguncang hebat seiringan isakannya yang keras.

"Luhan-ah," gumam Sehun sambil maju mendekat. Luhan di hadapannya benar-benar rapuh, nyaris hancur. Layaknya sakura yang berguguran. Isakan itu membuat Sehun iba, kasihan. Luhannya yang ceria menangis dengan sedihnya, terdengar menyakitkan. Manyayat hatinya. Bahkan Luhan tak menangis seperti itu ketika mereka berpisah. _Tuhan. Sebanyak itukah aku telah menyakitinya?_

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Luhan sambil menghempas saat tangan Sehun mencoba menenangkan bahunya. Mata merahnya berurai air mata. "Tega sekali kau, Oppa! Setelah apa yang kita lalui hari ini, setelah kau menciumku, ternyata itu semua kau lakukan karena kasihan padaku, karena besok kau akan pergi meninggalkanku!"

Sehun terpaku menatap Luhan. Salah. Semuanya tidak seperti yang dikatakan Luhan. Sehun tak pernah ingin memainkan perasaan Luhan, walaupun yang terjadi hari ini memang suatu kesalahan karena dirinya tak bisa lagi menahan perasaan. Sehun ingin membantah, menjelaskan bahwa selama ini ia sangat menderita karena mencintai Luhan. Ia sangat putus asa karena tak dapat memiliki Luhan. Namun sudahlah. Penjelasannya hanya akan memberi harapan palsu pada Luhan. Apa yang ia lakukan hari ini saja sudah cukup menyakiti gadis itu. Kebahagiaan yang baru dimulai harus diakhiri.

Luhan berhenti menangis melihat Sehun yang terdiam. Sehun tak memberinya reaksi apapun. Luhan berharap Sehun akan membantah ucapannya, dan mengatakan bahwa cintanya tulus. Ia menghapus air matanya. Kediaman Sehun cukup menjawab kebenaran perkataannya. Wajah tertunduk itu, menghancurkan harapan Luhan. Semua itu hanya untuk menyenangkan dirinya. Genggaman tangan yang erat, tawa bahagia, bahkan kehangatan bibir itu. Pada akhirnya, Sehun hanyalah seorang kakak yang ingin membahagiakan adiknya. Keterlaluan.

"Kau kejam, Oppa! Kau memberikanku kebahagiaan sesaat karena akan meninggalkanku. Seharusnya kau tak usah mencariku. Cukup pergi diam-diam dan biarkan aku menderita disini."

Pintu kereta sudah terbuka sejak tadi. Luhan berjalan ke arah pintu dengan langkah gontai. Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Fisik dan batinnya. Sudah tak ada yang bisa ia harapkan lagi. Semua pergi meninggalkannya. Pertama Aboeji, lalu Eomma yang walaupun fisiknya ada namun batinnya tak pernah bahagia. Dan sekarang Oppa.

"Luhan-ah," Sehun mengejar langkah Luhan keluar kereta. "Aku akan pergi besok," ucapnya setelah berhasil menyusul langkah Luhan.

"Ya! Pergilah sesukamu. Pergilah dari hidupku! Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi!" berontak Luhan tak memalingkan wajahnya pada Sehun.

"Luhan-ah, jangan seperti itu. Ayo kita pulang," Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, sementara Luhan meneruskan langkahnya, tak peduli lagi dengan keberadaan Sehun.

"Luhan-ah! LUHAN-AH!" teriak Sehun. Tangannya mengawang ke udara, berharap Luhan kembali dan menyambut ulurannya. Namun Luhan tetap tak menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya perlahan menghilang di telan kegelapan. Sehun tak tenang. Luhan pergi dalam diamnya, mengacuhkannya. Hatinya tak tenang. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan Luhan dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sehun bermaksud kembali menyusul langkah Luhan, namun seseorang menarik tangannya dari belakang. Sehun menoleh.

"Ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

Jessica.

 ***HunHan***

"Maaf Eomma tak bisa mengantarmu ke terminal. Eomma harus segera menemani bibi Eunsang."

Jessica tersenyum, pertanda tak masalah. Ia mencium pipi kanan kiri Eunjae sebelum melangkah keluar pagar menyusul Sehun yang sudah berdiri di sana.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Luhan," ucap Jessica. Mendengar nama Luhan disebut, Sehun kembali menghampiri Eunjae. Dari semalam ia tak bisa tidur memikirkan Luhan yang tak kunjung pulang. Wajah sedih yang terakhir ia lihat terus mengusik batinnya.

"Eomma, kenapa Luhan tak pulang juga?" tanya Sehun cemas. Kabar mengejutkan yang ia dengar tadi pagi dari Eunjae adalah Luhan menginap di rumah Baek Hyun.

"Entahlah. Eomma sudah menelpon Baek Hyun dan memintanya menyuruh Luhan pulang. Mungkin dia akan datang ke terminal," jawab Eunjae. Sehun mengalihkan pandang pada taxi yang sedang menunggu mereka. Jawabannya Eunjae sama sekali tak menenangkannya. Luhan tak mungkin datang, setelah apa yang terjadi semalam.

Jessica menepuk pundak Sehun dan mengajaknya masuk ke taxi. Kecemasan Sehun terlihat jelas. Matanya tak berhenti memandang keluar rumah sejak ia bangun tadi, berharap Luhan datang. Langkah berat Sehun menuju taxi tak mengurungkan niat Jessica untuk membawa sang kekasih. Luhan datang ke terminal ataupun tidak, Jessica tak akan membiarkan Sehun membalik langkahnya.

Mereka turun dari taxi di depan pintu masuk terminal.

 _Oppa!_

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

 _Sehun Oppa!_

Ia menoleh ke kiri, kanan, belakang, di tengah keramaian.

 _Gajima, Sehun Oppa!_

"Sehun, kau kenapa?"

Suara itu menghilang seiring teguran Jessica. Seperti tersadar dari mimpi, Sehun menggeleng. Ia merasa seperti orang gila, tak bisa lagi membedakan suara nyata dan suara yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Itu bis kita," Jessica menunjuk salah satu bis besar yang terparkir. "Ayo," Jessica menarik tangan Sehun bersemangat.

 _SEHUN OPPA!_

Sehun kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Teriakan Luhan muncul lagi. Luhan pasti sedang menderita, hingga teriakannya terasa begitu nyata.

"Kau kenapa, Sehun?" tanya Jessica lagi. Sehun jelas tak tenang, seperti orang bingung. Jessica tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sehun, namun ia tetap pura-pura tak tahu.

"Aku seperti mendengar suara Luhan," jawab Sehun sambil terus mengedarkan pandang.

"Kau ini bicara apa, tidak ada Luhan disini," Jessica kembali menarik lengan Sehun dan menyeretnya masuk bis. Ia baru merasa lega setelah mereka duduk di bangku bis, walau Sehun masih seperti orang linglung.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Jessica merasa kasihan pada Sehun. Ia memahami bagaimana sakitnya berpisah dengan orang yang dicintai, namun ia tak mau melepas Sehun pada hubungan terlarang yang ia saksikan sendiri semalam. Tidak. Hubungan terlarang hanyalah alasan klise. Jessica tak akan pernah melepaskan Sehun untuk siapapun. Siapapun. Setelah semua usahanya untuk memenangkan hati Sehun.

Tak tahan melihat wajah Sehun yang menahan derita, Jessica membuka tirai dan memandang keluar jendela. Matanya langsung melotot hampir keluar. Seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenal sedang berdiri kebingungan di samping bis yang ia naiki, sambil menoleh kesana kemari mencari seseorang. Gerak mulutnya yang meneriakkan sesuatu sangat jelas terbaca, walau tak terdengar olehnya yang berada dalam bis.

Luhan.

Jessica langsung menutup tirai. Cepat ia menoleh pada Sehun dengan jantung berdebar. Wajah tak tenang itu sepertinya tak menyadari kehadiran Luhan. Namun, apa ini? Sehun tak menyadari kehadiran Luhan, namun dari tadi ia terus mendengar suaranya. Apa mereka terhubung lewat batin? Apa hubungan cinta incest ini begitu kuat? hah! Jessica tersenyum hambar. _Dunia macam apa ini._

Mendadak Sehun menoleh padanya. Jessica tergagap. Lalu ia segera bisa menguasai diri. "Kenapa, apa kau mendengar suara Luhan lagi?" tanya Jessica dengan nada mengejek. Melihat mata Sehun ia yakin tebakannya benar. Dan tatapan itu menegaskan padanya bahwa Sehun tak bisa ikut bersamanya. "Kau benar-benar menjijikkan," umpat Jessica sambil membuka tirai jendela dan memandang keluar sana. Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Jessica.

Mata Sehun melebar begitu melihat seorang gadis bersandar di bis yang terparkir di samping bis yang ia naiki. Wajah putus asa, penuh air mata. Wajah yang sangat menyedihkan. Sehun hampir tak bisa menahan dirinya. Tangannya menggenggam begitu kuat. Air matanya jatuh satu persatu. Namun apa yang ia lakukan bertentangan dengan keinginannya. Sehun menutup tirai lalu kembali duduk. Dan bis pun mulai bergerak.

Jessica terheran beberapa saat. Bahkan saat bis mulai merangkak, Sehun tetap tak beranjak dari duduknya. _Begitu ya._ Jessica menyeringai sinis. Lelaki di sampingnya itu mencoba untuk tak egois. Sedikit, ya, mungkin Sehun sedikit memikirkan perasaan Jessica jika ia tiba-tiba turun dari bis dan memeluk Luhan, di depan mata Jessica. Namun bagi Jessica, saat ini, sikap Sehun justru lebih menyakitkannya.

Jessica mengambil sesuatu dari tas mungilnya dan menyodorkannya pada Sehun. Sehun menoleh pada benda kecil di tangan Jessica dan mengambilnya. Selembar foto. Dirinya di tengah guguran kelopak sakura. Sehun memperhatikan tanggal pengambilan gambar. Beberapa tahun silam. Ia tak tahu jika Luhan pernah mengabadikannya dalam posisi indah sepeti ini.

"Sudah lama. Luhan juga mencintaimu sejak lama. Aku bisa merasakannya dari sudut pandang pengambilan foto itu," ujar Jessica. Suaranya terdengar sedih. "Kau menjijikkan, kau dan adikmu itu. Kalian berdua saling jatuh cinta padahal kalian bersaudara," Jessica mengalihkan pandangannya, menyembunyikan air matanya. "Tapi, aku sendiri lebih menjijikkan, mencoba meniru semua sifat dan kegemaran Luhan, hanya untuk mendapat perhatian darimu."

Sehun menoleh kaget mendengar ucapan Jessica. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jessica tersenyum sinis. Ia tak menyembunyikan air matanya lagi. "Iya, aku hanyalah seorang peniru Luhan. Walau pada akhirnya hanya Luhan yang ada di matamu. Bahkan aku berbohong mengenai ibuku yang sakit."

Sehun terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Memaki Jessica atas semua sandiwaranya? Percuma. Semua sudah terjadi. Sama seperti dirinya yang mencintai adik kandungnya sendiri, Jessica juga punya alasan untuk berbuat seperti itu.

"Pergilah. Aku tak ingin terlibat kegilaanmu lagi. Kau dan Luhan, hah. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa," ucap Jessica pasrah.

 ***HunHan***

Luhan berjalan keluar terminal dengan langkah gontai. Bisnya mungkin sudah pergi. Ia terlambat. Suaranya pun mulai serak karena meneriaki nama Sehun tak henti. Dan mata bengkaknya tak akan membuat kakaknya kembali. Luhan kembali terisak menyadari hal itu. Lututnya terasa lemas dan gemetar. Ia terkulai, bertumpu pada kedua kakinya yang tertekuk di lantai, di tengah lalu lalang orang-orang yang masuk terminal. Luhan tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya heran. Ia tak peduli jika dianggap gila. Yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah menangis. Berteriak. Menyebut nama Sehun sekeras mungkin dengan suaranya yang parau.

"OPPAAAA! SEHUN OPPAAAAAA!"

Luhan berteriak dengan suara seraknya. Ia terisak-isak. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat. Ia menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, namun tak ada yang peduli padanya.

"LUHAN-AH!"

Di tengah keputusasaannya, Luhan justru mendengar teriakan lain yang menyebut namanya berasal dari arah depannya. Luhan menoleh cepat. Pemilik suara yang sangat ia kenali itu sedang berlari ke arahnya. Luhan langsung berdiri, berharap ini bukan khayalannya.

Grepp.

Pelukan kencang itu terasa begitu nyata. Tidak. Ini bukan mimpi. Tangan Luhan merangkak menyusuri punggung lelaki yang memeluknya, dan berakhir melingkar di leher. "Sehun Oppa," gumamnya terisak. "Sehun Oppa."

"Luhan-ah!" Sehun melepas pelukannya untuk melihat wajah adiknya. Ia membelai kepala Luhan, lalu turun merengkuh pipinya. "Aku lelah dengan kenyataan. Aku lelah terus menerus membohongi diriku. Aku tak peduli walau kau adikku. Yang aku tahu hanyalah aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Luhan. aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu lagi," ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

Perlahan bibir Luhan membentuk senyum di tengah air mata yang masih bercucuran. Ia memejamkan mata saat bibir Sehun menyentuh dahinya. Luhan seakan tak percaya, namun kehangatan itu terasa begitu nyata.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai sakura. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku tak akan seperti ranting sakura yang melepaskan kelopak indah itu. Yah walau mungkin itu sudah takdirnya, tapi aku akan melawan takdirku sendiri, untuk memilikimu."

Kali ini bibir Luhan membentuk senyum sempurna. Lagi-lagi ia hampir tak mempercayai pendengaran dan penglihatannya. "Sehun Oppa!" ia langsung memeluk Sehun erat. "Sakura memang indah. Tapi aku tak mau seperti sakura yang meninggalkan rantingnya," ucapnya membalas ucapan Sehun.

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sambil terus menyebut nama Sehun. Orang-orang yang tadinya tak mempedulikannya mulai mengerumuninya, menatap heran dengan tingkah laku gadis itu. Beberapa orang prihatin dan mencoba mendekati. Namun sepertinya gadis itu tak ingin diusik. Tatapan garang di tengah air matanya membuat orang lain enggan mendekati.

Ya. Luhan menatap tajam semua orang yang berusaha mendekatinya. Ia tak ingin ada yang menganggu lagi. Ia tak ingin Sehun lepas dari pelukannya. Begitupun dirinya yang tak akan lepas dari Sehun. Cukup sakura saja yang meninggalkan rantingnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan keheningan, hanya ada dirinya dalam pelukan Sehun. Apakah waktu telah berhenti? Entahlah, Luhan tak peduli.

Terkadang. Keputusasaan menghadirkan imajinasi yang nyata. Sangat nyata.

 ***HunHan***

Jessica menatap Sehun tak percaya. Lelaki yang sedang memandang lurus ke depan itu sama sekali tak beranjak dari duduknya, untuk mengejar cintanya. Bukankah ia sangat menginginkan Luhan?

"Sehun-ah," gumam Jessica. Sehun menoleh. Saat itulah air mata Sehun yang mengucur deras terlihat jelas di matanya. Jessica gugup. Ia tak pernah melihat Sehun serapuh itu. "Sehun-ah, pergilah. Apa kau tak akan memperjuangkan cintamu?"

Sehun terisak. Ia tertunduk dalam. "Bahkan aku tak memiliki hak untuk cintaku," ucapnya sambil mengusap air matanya. "Semua ini salah, sejak awal aku sudah melakukan kesalahan. Luhan telah memilih jalannya, begitu juga denganku."

Jessica tertegun. Ternyata ia salah menduga. Sehun mencoba bersikap tidak egois bukan untuk menjaga perasaannya, namun untuk menetapkan jalan yang sudah seharusnya. Takdir mutlak yang tidak bisa diubah oleh apapun, tidak bisa ditentang. Berapapun kuatnya cinta Sehun dan Luhan, tak akan bisa membalik apa yang sudah menjadi ketetapan. Mereka bersaudara. Kesalahan terletak di situ. Namun tak ada yang bisa menyalahkan takdir.

Jessica meluruskan punggungnya. Sehun pasti merasa sangat tertekan saat ini, dan ia tak ingin menganggunya. Biarkan lelaki itu berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia pun sadar tak bisa mengharap secuil cinta dari Sehun. Sekeras apapun lelaki itu mencoba, cinta yang sudah terlanjur kuat itu tak akan roboh dengan mudah. Berapa kali pun takdir ditolak, Jessica tahu dalam hati Sehun hanya ada Luhan. Hanya Luhan.

 ***HunHan***

 **A/N:**

Annyeong, semuaaaa...

Ini pertama kalinya aku post cerita di ffn. Mungkin ada yang sudah pernah baca ff ini, karena sebelumnya ff ini udah pernah diikutsertakan Event HunHan Month di Luhan's World bulan April kemaren.

So, salam kenal aja buat semuanya, and selamat membaca yaaaa

Semoga g mengecewakan

RnR kalau berkenan ^^


End file.
